Winter of '79
by IvoryDragon432
Summary: Early one evening in the winter of 1979 a disturbance in the wards at Malfoy Manor sets events in motion that could have a major impact on the war. (A/N: This is a short one-shot of an event in 1979. It centers around Voldemort and should be mostly cannon-compliant. This is also the first story I've written, so it might not be up to the quality of some.)


**Summary:** A disturbance in the wards at Malfoy Manor sets events in motion that could have a major impact on the war.

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters or locations.

* * *

As he sat contemplating his next attack, the heavy door at the other end of the room swung open, allowing a worried looking Abraxas Malfoy to rush in. Quickly dropping to one knee, Abraxas stated, "My Lord, I fear we may be under attack. I can sense someone testing my wards." The Dark Lord's face gave a momentary look of shock, then settled into one of amused determination. "Do not fret Abraxas. I have planned for even this eventuality."

The Dark Lord drew his wand and held out his other hand. Abraxas, familiar with this gesture, offered up his left forearm. Gathering a small pool of magic at the end of his wand, Voldemort touched his wand to the snake head of Abraxas's dark mark and sent out his call.

Moments later, a commotion could be heard from the front foyer where a small adjustment to the anti-apparition wards had allowed them to create an apparition point within the manor. While this had been a brilliant idea in concept, the foyer was not really designed to hold the increasing large number of people who had apparated in and were singly filing past the guard and into the ballroom.

While they waited for everyone to make it into the ballroom, Voldemort summoned a piece of parchment and began checking it over. The Death Eaters, having learned the value of speed long ago, were all in the room and at attention within three minutes.

"I am pleased with your prompt response to my call." the Dark Lord began. "It would appear, my dear followers, that we are either under attack or being scouted for such an event." A small sound gathered in the room, as if several people were attempting to stifle a gasp. "Do not fret. Follow my orders and there is no chance of defeat." At this point Voldemort raised the parchment in his hand and began reading off orders. "Severus, you shall head to the lab and gather your stock of restorative potions, then collect Narcissa and wait in the west drawing room for any injured. Lucius, Bellatrix, and Rudolphus, you shall check the perimeter. Do it quickly and stealthily, and capture whoever's testing the wards, if he is alone. Evan, gather five of your choice and set up additional guard at each entrance. Rastaban, you shall patrol between the points as an added scout and messenger. The rest of you, gather your gear and begin your combat warm-ups." With that, the Dark Lord rose and strode from the room.

As Voldemort walked from the ballroom to his own bedroom he took several deep breaths to help focus him. He knew his plan was good, but just in case, he wanted to assure himself about his backup plan. Reaching his room, he went straight to the closet and pulled what appeared to be a plain black lock-box from the top shelf. He set the box on his bed and ran his right thumb along the seam of the opening causing it to glow in his wake. Then he held his hand over the box and intoned _"_ _absconditas revelare"_ which caused a small fizzling sound to come from the box. Finally he said _"cistem aperio"_. There was a faint click of a lock, and the box sprung open to reveal a golden cup with a badger emblazoned on the side. Seeing the cup still intact, Voldemort quickly cast his spells to reseal the box, tucked it under his arm, and headed out from the room. Time was of the essence here. He hurried towards the room at the end of the hall. This room was an empty bedroom that the Malfoys used to store the few pieces of extra furniture and knick-knacks that were not currently adoring the manor or laying safely in their vaults. Voldemort strode into the room and spotted exactly what he was hoping to find. He went to the bedside table and shoved the box into its drawer. He then cast a simple locking charm on the drawer, and, just to avoid arousing suspicion, he cast the charm again on the other bedside table and also on one of the drawers of the chest near the door. He then closed the door and quickly returned to his followers in the ballroom.

He was somewhat relieved to arrive to the exact same scene he had left from. It seemed, at the very least, that no attack had started yet. He sat back in his chair on the dais and watched over his followers. As he sat, he began to wonder, not how this battle would go, but exactly how someone had found Malfoy Manor to begin with. Since his residence here, they had put up several charms, wards, and spells to prevent those outside of his fold from finding or remembering the location. He decided it was of no immediate concern. When they caught the intruder, he'd simple force him to share that information.

A few moments later the door swung open again, this time it was Bellatrix who had arrived, levitating a stunned man behind her. The Dark Lord chuckled lightly, "It seems we have a guest. Was he the only one out there?" Bellatrix levitated the man in front of the dais and ended the spell, dropping him to the floor. "My Lord, as we approached we saw a big black wolf or dog run out of some nearby trees away from the manor, but by the time this one saw us he was alone. Lucius and Rudolphus are pursuing the creature."

"Very well. Go summon Severus to me, then see that your husband succeeds in his chase."

The Dark Lord stared down at the man at his feet. He had no idea who this man was, but judging by the poorly planned scouting mission, he figured he must be one of the newer members of Dumbledore's Order. Severus entered the room then, and upon seeing the man, his usual sneer deepened to a look of contempt and anger. As he approached the man, Voldemort took in his expression, understanding what it meant. "Ah, Severus, I had called you to administer some veritaserum to our guest, but it appears you also know him. Who is it we have here?"

Severus sent one more dark glare at the man before looking up at Voldemort and drawing the veritaserum from a pocket inside his robes. "That, My Lord, is Peter Pettigrew, one of the _infamous marauders_." He sneered the last two words with obvious contempt.

"I figured he was one of Dumbledore's. Antonin! Bring our guest a chair and some anti-magic chains, so that we may interrogate him properly."

In a few minutes, Peter Pettigrew was set up in the chair, restrained, enervated. When he had observed his surroundings he cowered and made a movement that looked as if he were attempting to melt off his chair and slide away. A voice spoke up from nearby, startling him. "I would say welcome, but I'm not so sure I do welcome your presence. What exactly brought you to this residence?" Peter paled considerably, his eyes flashed around the room wildly, as if he would find an answer hidden in some object in the room. Sensing the rising anger from the men in front of him, he attempted the first response he could gather to mind. "I-I-I... I was just taking a walk...in t-t-the countryside. I didn't know there was a house here. Please, don't hurt me." Lord Voldemort chuckled in a slightly malevolent manner. Peter, not catching the malice in that sentiment, gave a weak laugh as well. "Enough. I can see this will get us nowhere. Severus?"

Severus stepped forward and administered the veritaserum. After a brief moment, Peter's posture relaxed and his eyes glazed over. Voldemort started asking his questions.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Are you a member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes"

"Did you come here to spy on us?"

"Not really" At this the Dark Lord paused in surprise.

"Why did you come here then?"

"I was sent to see if there were wards here. I wasn't told who might be here."

"Were you told who suspected there were wards here?"

"No."

Annoyed with the obvious lack of information he was getting and temporarily forgetting he was interrogating someone, Voldemort mused aloud, "Well, we can't let you go back and share this information. Perhaps we should kill you."

"I will not share this information if you do not kill me."

Voldemort turned back toward Peter. "Oh? Would you serve me to spare your life?"

"Yes."

"And how exactly would you protect this information?"

"I... uh... You could give me a false memory of finding some abandoned building behind the wards."

"But what of your pet?"

"Pet?"

"The wolf or whatever that was following you..."

"I sent them back to report that I'd found some wards. They don't know I've been captured."

"We shall see. I will modify your memories, then you will return to them. I will have someone checking in on you. Loyalty or death, those are your options."

Voldemort knew better than to trust this man's loyalty, but he figured he could use him a few times to get some useful information before he killed him. He pulled out his wand to work on Peter's memory. He attached a memory of a broken-down abandoned barn to Peter's memory of the wards, changed the location he remembered slightly, then removed his capture and interrogation, leaving only the instructions and threat at the end. He would relocate his headquarters and setup a hidden barn of suspicious magical junk as a decoy later tonight.

Peter was escorted out of the house and sent on his way. Before Voldemort could call everyone back to the ballroom, explain the threat, and announce the new plan, Severus spoke up, "My Lord, is his loyalty really to be trusted? He is friends with some of Dumbledore's strongest supporters." The Dark Lord turned to him, clearly angered at having been questioned. "I am aware of that. He is a coward. He should be loyal as long as he believes we will be victorious. And if loyalty proves too difficult for him, you will bring him to me for his punishment."

"Me, My Lord?"

"Yes, you Severus. It occurs to me that it is of the utmost importance that I have someone competent at Hogwarts to monitor the old fool and his Order, and, if I'm not mistaken, several teachers are retiring this spring. You shall apply as a teacher, and if questioned you can claim desire to defect from me due to loyalty to Lily. Now, give me your arm so I may call everyone back and explain this new plan."


End file.
